Stories: The New Red Crystal
Story written by: Redfork2000 When Red Fork's little cousin comes for a visit, Red Fork introduces him to the Red Crystals and the entire Locked Room Gang, and he decides to join the gang! After all, with a new villain threatening the gang, everyone's help will count. But can the Locked Room Gang, with the help of this new member, stop this new threat before it's too late? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Red Spoon (Debut) * Paula Python (Debut) * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond *Richard *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy * And more! Note: If you want to join the story, consult Redfork2000. Story One morning, at Red Fork & Blue Ocean's house, the two unicorns were ready to have breakfast. Blue Ocean grabbed a bowl of his favorite cereal, and added some milk, while Red Fork was sitting down to eat an entire box of sugary cereal, without any milk. * Blue Ocean: Did you forget the milk? * Red Fork: Nah, I just don't like eating cereal with milk. It loses its crunchiness. * Blue Ocean: Whatever you say. Blue Ocean then notices the box of cereal Red Fork is eating from. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, if you're going to eat that much cereal, shouldn't you at least choose one that doesn't have that much sugar? * Red Fork: Says the pony who can't help but eat chocolate cereal everytime. * Blue Ocean: I really like chocolate, ok? While both ponies eat, someone knocks on the door. * Blue Ocean: Who could that be? * Red Fork: *with his head inside the cereal box* You open the door. I'm busy having breakfast! * Blue Ocean: I'm having breakfast too. Besides, it's your turn to open the door. * Red Fork: Fine, I'll do it. Red Fork walks to the door, still with his head in the cereal box, until he somehow gets to the door. Then he opens the door, revealing a small, red unicorn. * Red Fork: Who is it? * Red Spoon: Red Fork? What are you doing with a cereal box on your head? * Red Fork: Wait... that voice... is familiar... Red Fork pulls the cereal box off of his head, and then sees who is in front of him. It's his younger cousin, Red Spoon! * Red Fork: Red Spoon! *hugs him* It's been such a long time! Wait a moment... how did you get here? * Red Spoon: Easy. I measured the atmospheric unbalance that was taking place where Bright Spark opened the portal between our world and this one. Then I quickly deducted that you and Blue Ocean would probably be here, based on the evidence you left behind, the location of the portal, and the time that had elapsed since you left. It was actually an easy deduction to make, if I can say so myself. * Red Fork: So, how's the family? * Red Spoon: Just as always, having a crazy time. * Red Fork: I love our family. Hey, Blue Ocean and I are having breakfast. Wanna join us? Then I can take you to meet all my new friends! * Red Spoon: I think it sounds great. Can I use the kitchen? * Red Fork: Sure, what for? * Red Spoon: Because why have cereal for breakfast, when you can have a gourmet meal? * Red Fork: Gourmet!? That sounds delicious! Come in! Red Spoon walks into the kitchen, and quickly starts cooking. Blue Ocean goes to the fridge to get some orange juice, when he sees Red Spoon. * Blue Ocean: Oh, hi Red Spoon. * Red Spoon: Hi. * Blue Ocean: Wait a moment... Red Spoon!? How'd you get here? * Red Spoon: I'll explain later, you'll like to hear it. But first, I'll finish cooking a proper meal for us. Red Spoon slices some vegetables with a knife, adds oil into the frying pan, and quickly cooks an elegant and appetizing meal for Red Fork, Blue Ocean and himself to enjoy. * Red Spoon: Breakfast is ready. * Red Fork: Yeah! Time to eat! Red Fork rushes to devour his meal, whlie Red Spoon and Blue Ocean each eat their own meal. * Red Fork: This is so delicious! * Blue Ocean: Yeah, I had forgotten how good you cook, Red Spoon. * Red Spoon: Thanks guys. Now, how about we go meet those friends you mentioned earlier, Red Fork? * Red Fork: That's a great idea! They'll love to meet you! After all, you don't meet a foal as smart as you are and with such a culinary ability everyday! * Red Spoon: Thanks, but I just want to meet them, not to show off. * Red Fork: Ok, let's go then! * Blue Ocean: Right behind you! Red Fork, Blue Ocean and Red Spoon leave the house, and go to meet some members of the Locked Room Gang. * Jaiden: Oh hey, guys! * Peridot: Hello! * Red Fork: Hi! * Green Shadow: Hey, Red Fork and Blue Ocean! * Blast: How are you? * Blue Ocean: Great, thanks for asking. * Red Ruby: Who's the new red pipsqueak? * Red Fork: We wanted you to meet my younger cousin, Red Spoon. * Toby Topaz: Oh hey there, Red Spoon! * Starcade: He's...cute. * Red Spoon: Hi. * Captain Red Shell: So, he's your cousin? * Red Fork: Yes he is. I can't believe he found the way here by himself. * Red Spoon: It was an easy calculation, as I explained earlier. * Gary Garnet: If he's good at calculations, he must be an intellect. * Green Shadow: Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Red Spoon. * Peridot: Calculations, eh? I'm impressed! * Blue Ocean: You should see him in action. He's possibly even smarter than me! * Red Spoon: It's nice to meet you guys too. Red Fork told me you'd all be friendly. * Red Fork: So Red Spoon, this is the Locked Room Gang. * Red Spoon: It's a pleasure to meet you all. It's good to know that even in this different world, Red Fork has made such good friends. * Toby Topaz: So by any chance, are you from Mewni? * Gary Garnet: Ponies live in Equestria, Toby! * Jaiden: Well, he has even more friends. Star, Marco and Jelo arrive. * Jelo: Heya, guys! * Green Shadow: Jelo, Star and Marco! We have a new friend, meet Red Spoon! * Red Spoon: Hello, I'm Red Fork's younger cousin, Red Spoon. It's a pleasure to meet you. * Star: It's a pleasure to meet you too, Red Spoon! * Marco: I'm Marco Diaz! * Toby Topaz: What's next? * Red Spoon: Have you had breakfast yet? Because if you want, I can cook something for everyone. * Blast: Uh, aren't you too young to cook for us? * Red Spoon: I'd say "yes, yes I am", but that would be too cliché. Instead, I'll say that if you give me the chance, you might be surprised. * Tommy: Sounds good to me! * Bonk Choy: I'd like me a double breakfast! * Re-Peat Moss: Do you know every recipe in the cookbooks? Some can be TRICKY to follow, you know. * Red Spoon: Cookbooks? I don't use those. I make my own recipes! * Marco: Who, really? * Red Fork: Who needs a cookbook when you've written a dozen of them yourself? * Alice: He actually did that? * Blue Ocean: Yup. He's one of the most admired chefs back in Equestria, not to mention the youngest. * Red Spoon: Thanks, but I really don't want to show off. I just want to cook something special for our friends. * Gary Garnet: How are you going to cook so much food at breakneck speed? * Red Spoon: With a bit of magic, everything's possible. Red Spoon uses his magic to lift knifes, pots, pans, turn on the fire, and actually, do multiple tasks at once. * Red Fork: Basically, he can cook as fast as I can eat. * Blue Ocean: That kind of stuff runs in the family, apparently. * Blast: Wow, who knew that a kid could cook that fast? Red Spoon continues cooking all the food. After a few minutes, everything is ready. * Red Spoon: The food is ready. You can try it now. * Jelo: Thanks! * Red Ruby: I love my food fast, but I wasn't expecting this fast. * Gary Garnet: Shut up and take the food. * Green Shadow: Thumbs up, even though I don't have thumbs. The food is rather tasty! * Blast: Wow, this is really good! * Red Spoon: It's a traditional recipe from Equestria. Well, at least it's my version of that recipe. * Captain Red Shell: I must say, in all my years traveling through the seven seas, I've come across many meals, but this is one of the best I've tasted. * Red Spoon: Thanks, I'm glad you're all enjoying it. * Bonk Choy: *pats his stomach rapidly* ''Yum yum, I'm stuffed! * Sean Sapphire: Kid's got talent, this is rather impressive. * Red Ruby: ''*eats a stuffed turkey* I usually stuff my turkeys with dynamite, but this stuffed turkey you cooked was even more mind-blowing! * Marco: I gotta agree with the others. Your cooking skills are impressive! * Red Spoon: Thanks. * Red Fork: Isn't he great? *devouring his food* * Blue Ocean: Yeah, he sure is. * Bonk Choy: I hope he can cook for us everyday from now on! * Jaiden: Honestly, I think you should start your own restaurant! * Red Spoon: Actually, I did. * Red Fork: Yeah, he has a restaurant in Ponyville. * Red Spoon: But of course, I could start one here in Echo Creek too, given that I can make enough money to start. * Blue Ocean: That would be great! * Blast: Yeah! I'd go there everyday! * Bonk Choy: We won't need to decide on what to eat everyday from now on! WOO HOO! * Peridot: I'm pretty amazed by your skills, Red Spoon! * Red Spoon: Thanks. In fact, I think I should start a restaurant here too. * Red Fork: We can help you with that if you want. * Red Spoon: Thanks, but I think I can handle this on my own. You guys go have fun. * Captain Red Shell: Ok, but if there's anything you need, just let us know, and we'll come help you. * Red Spoon: Understood. I'll go search for a nice place for my new restaurant. See you guys later! * Red Fork: Bye Red Spoon! Good Luck! * Green Shadow: Bye! * Bonk Choy: Just imagine, Red Spoon will be able to revolutionize the food around here once he sets up his own restaurant! * Jaiden: I know, right? * Blast: Maybe you'd like to go there to have dinner with me someday, Jaiden. *blushes* * Alice: So, now that we've had a good meal, what's next to be done? * Diana Diamond: Same thing we always do, I guess. Or do you think we should go portal-hopping? * Blue Ocean: That sounds like fun. * Green Shadow: Let's go then. * Kyoji: Reminds me of that time I cancelled a portal-hopping adventure with Starcade to rebuild both cities after everything the Nitrome Boss did. * Red Fork: Yeah, I remember that day. * Blast: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start portal-hopping! * Tommy: Yeah! * Jelo: Okay then! The Locked Room Gang goes portal-hopping all day long, while Red Spoon works to start his own restaurant. After an entire day of portal-hopping, the gang is already exhausted, and just wants to rest. It's sunset, and after entering another portal, they find themselves in a strange forest. * Blast: What is this place? * Alice: No idea. We haven't been here before. * Emma Emerald: I don't recall seeing such a forest in Echo Creek. * Gary Garnet: That's because this isn't Echo Creek. * Toby Topaz: This isn't Mewni either! Where are we? * Blue Ocean: I've got no information about this forest either. * Blast: I guess we should explore. * Toby Topaz: I'm scared, how about we get out of here? *takes out his pair of dimensional scissors* However, before he could use the dimensional scissors, a large insect flies by and takes them. * Blast: Hey! No fair! Come back here you big bug! The insect flies out of sight. * Tommy: That's bad. * Alice: Yeah... really bad... * Toby Topaz: My scissors! They're gone! I'm so sorry, Star! * Star: That's okay. * Blue Ocean: I guess we're going to have to wander around in this forest... while it's almost nighttime. * Alice: Things really aren't looking good right now... *looks uncomfortable* * Marco: I gotta agree with you, Alice. * Kyoji: Well, that's ominous. * Starcade: Licorice would've totally panicked if she's here. * Blast: Hey, you ok Alice? You look kind of uncomfortable. * Alice: I'm ok. I just wish I hadn't drank so much apple juice three dimensions ago... *crossing her legs* * Tommy: Now what do we do? * Sean Sapphire: So, you need the washroom? * Alice: Yeah... kind of... * Sean Sapphire: Bad news, sister, there ain't any in a forest! * Jaiden: Oh boy, that's gonna be a problem. * Alice: I guess I can wait for a while... let's just hurry and get out of here soon, ok? * Jelo: Good idea. * Toby Topaz: Without my scissors, we can't leave! * Green Shadow: I wonder if there's another portal here. * Blue Ocean: Let's look around. After about two hours of walking around the forest, the gang still hasn't found a single portal. * Alice: I hope we find a way out of here soon... I need to go really bad now... *crossing her legs* * Blast: Don't worry, we'll find a way, it's just a matter of time. * Alice: I guess so... * Blue Ocean: Hm... my device is detecting a household not too far from here. Should we go check it out? * Alice: Yes, please! * Emma Emerald: Household? Forests don't usually have those. * Amelia Amethyst: Where's this household? * Blue Ocean: It's about half a mile to the west. We should get there in a few minutes. * Alice: Where there's a house, there's got to be a washroom! Let's go! * Sean Sapphire: I guess I was wrong about the washroom part. * Alice: I hope so, I really need one now! The gang moves in the direction to the household. After a little more walking, the gang finally arrives at the household. * Blue Ocean: This is the place. * Blast: Do you think someone lives here? Should we knock the door? * Alice: Whatever you do, please do it quick! *shaking* * Jaiden: Alice, you don't look comfortable. * Alice: Sorry, I really need to use the washroom... * Tommy: Yeah, you told us two hours ago when we arrived at this forest. * Red Fork: Let's knock on the door, and see if someone's inside. Red Fork knocks on the door, and a long snake opens the door. * Paula Python: Hello. What can I do to help you? * Alice: Sorry, can I use your washroom? It's an emergency! * Paula Python: Sure, it's on the last door to the left. * Alice: Thanks! *runs to the washroom* * Paula Python: It's already dark outside. Why don't you all come inside? You must be hungry and tired. * Bonk Choy: Yes, yes we are! * Marco: Are you sure you can trust her? * Green Shadow: Yeah, I don't really get a trustworthy vibe from that snake. * Bonk Choy: But she's trying to show hospitality, isn't she? * Paula Python: Yes, exactly. But if you don't want to stay for dinner, I understand. * Red Fork: Well, I am pretty hungry. And since we're probably going to stay in this forest for a while, I think having some dinner sounds great. * Blast: Yeah! * Paula Python: Come inside. Dinner is almost ready, and by the look on your faces, you probably need some good food before you continue your adventure. * Bonk Choy: Oh yeah! * Re-Peat Moss: Wait, I'm getting it again. * Bonk Choy: What? * Re-Peat Moss: The TRICKY vibe. * Red Fork: I think it's a great idea. We do need the food, after all. *walks inside* * Bonk Choy: Me too! *walks inside* * Blast: Yeah, I think so too. *walks inside* * Tommy: Same here. *walks inside* * Emma Emerald: I could take a breather before forest watching again. *walks inside* * Sean Sapphire: Yeah! *walks inside* * Amelia Amethyst: Well, how can I reject such an offer? *walks inside* * Red Ruby: Well, I do need some food too. * Toby Topaz: Hey, I'm hungry too! *walks inside* * Red Ruby: You're losing out on free food, your loss! *walks inside* * Diana Diamond: Well, if the other gemstones are going in, I should follow them. You coming, Gary? * Gary Garnet: I'm not hungry. And besides, Red will probably blow up my plate with his dynamite! * Diana Diamond: Suit yourself, but you may still join us if you'd like. *walks inside* * Lemon Glass: I guess I'll follow you guys. *walks inside* * Blue Ocean: Well, I am kind of hungry. Let's give it a try. *walks inside* * Captain Red Shell: I have a bad feeling about this *walks inside* Soon, pretty much the entire gang enters Paula Python's house. * Bonk Choy: So, where's the good stuff? * Paula Python: It's on the table now. You can eat as much as you want. * Bonk Choy: WOW! *looks at the spread of food on the table* The gang goes to the dinner table, and sees a giant feast with lots of food. Roasted chicken, potatoes, salad, turkey, spaghetti with meatballs, sandwiches, lasagña, tacos, and much more. * Red Fork: It's like being in glorious food heaven! *starts devouring the food* * Blue Ocean: Hey, leave enough for all of us! *starts eating too* * Bonk Choy: YUM! *starts eating* * Red Ruby: Free food! Ho boy! *starts eating* * Blast: Time to dive in! *eats* * Tommy: This will be fun! *starts eating* * Lemon Glass: I'm not sure about this. I've been on diet for a while, and I don't think I want to gain back all the weight I've lost these months. * Blue Ocean: Hey, this food is really delicious. You've gotta try it! * Lemon Glass: I guess I can give it a try. *starts eating too* * Green Shadow: You know, this reminds me of Red Spoon's cooking somehow. I don't know why, it's just in my head. *eats a sandwich* * Tommy: *with lots of food in his mouth* Yeah, both he and this snake really are great at cooking! * Lemon Glass: Tommy, please don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude. * Tommy: Oh, sorry. *swallows his food* Better? * Lemon Glass: I guess so. * Blast: This food is great! *eating* * Red Fork: Tell me about it! *devours lots of food in seconds* * Paula Python: I see we're going to need more food. I'll bring you some more food. I'll be right back. *goes back into the kitchen* * Green Shadow: But this feels rather suspicious. Who would be kind enough to offer tons of food, free of charge? * Red Fork: In my experience, several ponies have done that for me before. Mostly Twilight and her friends... Although I've never seen a snake do that, I think we can just enjoy it. *continues eating* * Green Shadow: Okay, I guess. Paula Python returns with even more food. * Paula Python: Just look at you guys, you look like you definitely need to eat more. * Red Fork: Sure! More is always better! * Blue Ocean: Go ahead, give us more. Your food is pretty good. * Paula Python: Aw, thanks, you're so nice. *puts lots of food on the table* Well, you can continue eating. I'll be in the kitchen, preparing more food in case you need more. Paula Python goes back into the kitchen, while the gang notices Alice come to them. * Alice: Phew! The wonderful feeling of relief, after waiting so long... Hey, what are you guys doing? * Bonk Choy: You should try the food! It's great! * Toby Topaz: Yeah, come on! * Alice: I'm not sure about this. * Blast: Come on, you'll enjoy it! * Alice: Are you sure it's a good idea? I don't trust this snake. * Tommy: But you were the first one to run inside. * Alice: That's different! * Green Shadow: Well, I don't trust that sneaky snake either. I'm only eating enough food to make me full for the next few hours. * Kyoji: Same here. Trust me, I have encountered snakes before in my travels. They hypnotise you and put you into a trance before they eventually eat you. * Starcade: Yeah, like Kyoji said. * Green Shadow: Point is, you're not the only one with the same thought, Alice. * Bonk Choy: Why are you guys being downers on free food? * Red Fork: Yeah! It's free food, what more could you want? * Alice: I just think it's not a good idea. * Blue Ocean: Well, I don't see what's wrong with it. *eats* I like this food a lot, and nothing bad has happened to us. * Captain Red Shell: Yet. * Blast: Huh? * Captain Red Shell: I won't force you to stop eating, but I will tell you to be careful. Not everyone who seems to be good is actually good. Proceed with caution. * Red Fork: If you say so. *devours lots more food* * Green Shadow: That's nowhere near the cautious level. construction Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000